The present invention relates to a wall support system. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of wall support devices that hold a wall erect during construction.
When building a masonry or other similar wall, the section of wall which has been erected remains free-standing until the entire wall is finished and until the roof framework or upper story framework has been constructed so as to permanently support the wall. During this point in the construction, if a wall is improperly supported, the wall may fall down if subject to external forces such as a strong wind resulting from a storm, etc. In addition to the significant expense entailed in rebuilding the wall, workers at the construction site may be injured by the falling wall.
Wall support braces have been previously developed for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,667 issued to Peden, on Sep. 6, 1994, discloses a form brace for use during the construction of a concrete wall. The brace includes a spacer that holds two form boards against the recently poured concrete. Two struts extend downward from the spacer toward the ground in order to support the spacer. Each strut is formed from two telescoping portions so that the relative length of the struts can be adjusted.
Another example of a wall support assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,556 issued to Luck et al. on Mar. 21, 1978. The assembly includes a plurality of plates that are inserted between various courses of a masonry wall. Anchor assemblies are secured to the ends of the plates and the ground.
While various support devices have been developed for use with specific types of walls, few developments appear to have been made in providing a universal support device useful with masonry forms of varying widths. Obviously, a more efficient wall support device is needed.